


I Miss Her Sometimes

by princejoopie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apocalypse, Diary/Journal, F/M, Ficlet, No Incest, Sibling Bonding, just a man being soft for his mannequin wife, not even the canon one, we pretend it doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princejoopie/pseuds/princejoopie
Summary: Shit gets hard around here. I know everyone is trying their best.And me? I'm trying too.
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I Miss Her Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing I wrote in like half an hour. I should be finishing up the epilogue of The Unlucky Ones but I have a feeling I'll be putting that off until I absolutely need it.

I miss her sometimes.

Shit gets hard around here. I know everyone is trying their best, but Luther still has a hard time not acting like he's the boss of everyone, and Diego still gets mad at him for it. Allison is still passive-aggressive at times, Klaus is still... well, Klaus. Ben is still dead, and Vanya is still struggling to control her powers.

And me? I'm trying too. As much as I hate to admit it. But finding things to occupy my time has been difficult. I've been trying not to drink as much- I know she wouldn't like that.

It's almost bittersweet, in a way. When you've spent years planning and working towards a single goal, what is there left to do once that goal is accomplished?

But it shouldn't be too hard. I spent forty-five years nearly on my own, and now I'm in a world full of things to do and more people than I could ever hope to meet. It should be easier than ever to keep myself occupied.

But sometimes I miss the simplicity of it all. No capitalism. No petty social problems. No outside nonsense. Just me and her, surviving together.

Now she's gone, though. The one constant I held dear for all of those years is back where she belongs, and where she belongs isn't with me. I just have the company of my family, and they're still dysfunctional as ever.

Sometimes I feel like an outsider looking in on their lives. They all spent so much time together without me. Sometimes I wonder what happened then- what I missed, what I could've had if I hadn't been so foolish.

I regret not spending more time with Vanya. She was always my closest friend, but even so, we were never as good of friends as Luther and Allison, or Klaus and Ben. I'd always preferred my own company.

I'm seeing her more now, though. Now that I'm helping her learn to harness her powers. I never realized how much I missed her until I had her back.

And I do have her now, just as I do with the rest of my siblings. We're all a family again. Not always a happy one, but a family nonetheless.

But I still miss Dolores sometimes.

Not sometimes-  _ all _ the time.

I might go and visit her now, actually. I need to stop by the store anyway. We're out of marshmallows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
